Krasko
Krasko is the main antagonist of the Doctor Who episode "Rosa". He was portrayed by Josh Bowman. Biography Krasko is a mass murderer from the 79th century who killed at least 2,000 people before his arrest and conviction. During his imprisonment at the Stormcage Containment Facility, he was implanted with a neural restrictor that prevented him from killing anyone else, no matter how much he wished to do so. Following his release, Krasko managed to obtain a time vortex manipulator, which he used to travel back to the year 1955. Holding deeply racist views against black people, he planned to prevent the arrest of Rosa Parks, preventing the Montgomery Bus Boycott from occuring and in turn preventing the establishment of the Civil Rights Movement. When the Thirteenth Doctor, Graham, Ryan and Yaz accidentally landed in Montgomery while trying to return to Sheffield in 2018, the TARDIS detected the residual arton energy from Krasko's vortex manipulator, prompting the Doctor to investigate. While they were gone, Krasko discovered the Doctor's TARDIS (time machine disguised as a police box) and tried to break in. When he was unable to, he blasted it with his energy weapon, only to discover that it was shielded and leave. When the group investigated a warehouse, they discovered a box full of technology from the far future, only for Krasko to come in and shoot at them with his energy weapon. Although they escaped (and the box was hit by a blast from the weapon), he followed them outside. The Doctor revealed that his weapon was used for sending people and objects back or forward in time. He also has a Vortex Manipulator, a form of time travel device. Krasko tells the Doctor and friends to get out of Montgomery or he will kill them. The Doctor later confronted Krasko, seeing his prison tattoo and correctly deducing that he was imprisoned at Stormcage. Krasko says that he was there for killing 2000 people and had an implant to stop him from being able to kill anyone. The Doctor tests this by smashing his Vortex Manipulator. He tries to strangle her, but is unable to, just as he is unable to stop her from stealing his energy weapon. Ryan and the others realise that he is going to stop Rosa Parks from being arrested, therefore preventing the Montgomery Bus Boycott and ,by proxy, the American Civil Rights movement. Despite Krasko's numerous attempts to do this, such as vandalising the bus and trying to make Rosa leave work early and catch a different bus, the efforts of Yaz, Graham and Ryan mean that the bus still runs on time. In a last-ditch attempt to succeed, Krasko parks his car in the street to stop the bus from running, however Ryan uses the stolen weapon to send Krasko into the distant past before moving his car, allowing history to run its course. Navigation pl:Krasko Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Inconclusive